The True Alan
by TheLadySongSerenade
Summary: Ever wonder what Lord Alan was like before the twins’ mother died? Here is my version of what happened.
1. Lord of Trebond

Well now, here goes my second attempt at a story. If you bother reading this, could you please check out my other story too? *makes puppy-dog eyes* Pwease????

Summary: Ever wonder what Lord Alan was like before the twins' mother died? Here is my version of what happened.

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce, not I, came up with all these wonderful characters and I own none of them. Well… yeah, let's just leave it at that.

_Lord of Trebond._ My new title echoed through my mind. I stood at my father's grave at my mother's side. When the ceremony was over, we walked back to the castle.

As we walked down the path, my mother spoke, her voice hoarse from disuse. "Alan, my son." Each word she spoke was stone cold, laden with her grief.

"Yes, Mother?" I waited patiently.

"You must marry." No, are you well; no, how are you holding it together; no comfort- just simple, cold, solid fact.

Of course, I would have preferred to ignore this particular fact. I sighed impatiently. "I know, Mother."

"Do you, Alan?" My mother stopped and peered closely at my face. "Really, son? Do you truly understand just how important it is for such a time to come about?"

"Yes, Mother." I wish she would just go back to not speaking anymore. Wait, sorry, Goddess that was mean.

We walked along a little longer; we were nearing the castle gates now. I decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "Mother?"

She gave me a small, but brave, smile. "Yes, dear?"

"How about we take a trip, you and I, when all this is over, to, say, Corus?" I kept walking, trying to act nonchalant, even as my mother stopped in surprise. I turned back around, "Mother?"

She was standing in the middle of the road, her hands over her mouth, eyes shining with wonder as she looked at me.

"What?" I pretended to be self-conscious, enjoying myself.

"Where in Corus, my love?" she looked at me with a knowing suspicion on her face. "You wouldn't, perhaps, be thinking of Court, now, would you?"

I looked back at her with mock surprise and feigned innocence. "Why, yes, actually, I was thinking of going to Court! However did you guess?"

"Speaking as a court lady does does not become you, Sir Alan," she winked at me. Catching up, she took my hand and we set off down the road again.

"You would know, Mother," I grinned. I loved the lady of Trebond.


	2. Onward to Corus

**Sorry it took so long for me to update…I guess. I think I actually had this done earlier but I thought it wasn't done. I suppose it could be longer, but I don't have the time or ideas to write more right now. ****heheh, heh…**

**Disclaimer: Alan and any other familiar characters belong to… TAMORA PIERCE! Sadly enough, they do not belong to me. **

Alan spared one glance back at his home. "Next time I see you," he whispered to the castle. "I won't be alone."

His mother caught that, "You are not alone now, my son."

Alan smiled at her. "Of course not, Mother," he said. "I only meant, when I return I shall have a bride."

"Are you so tired of me, Alan?" The corners of the widow's mouth turned down.

Alan was shocked. "No! Of course not, Mama! It is my duty as the Lord of Trebond to have an heir, isn't that what you've been telling me all this time?"

His mother nodded sadly, "It is, my wonderful Alan."

"But…?" Alan prompted.

"But I wish it wasn't so crucial!" Lady Alianne burst out.

"Mama," Alan trotted closer to his mother's horse. "I know, Mama, so do I."

The widow gave him a sad smile before she urged her horse forward. "We should be going if we wish to reach civilization before dark."

With a brief laugh, Alan spurred his horse after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Two days later…**

"Look, Alan!" Lady Alianne rose in her stirrups. "There it is!"

Alan was bursting with happiness. Happiness at being within spitting distance of the familiar city that he'd grown to love when he had been training for knighthood, despite feeling not welcomed. Happiness at seeing the happiness on his mother's face as she gazed at her old home, the home she hadn't seen in years. Happiness just in the moment, the beautiful day, melding into sunset, the warm breeze, the sounds of cheerful merry making. And anticipation, anticipation of seeing _her_. "We're home, Mama."

The Lady sniffed and wiped her eyes. "That we are, my son, that we are."


End file.
